La tentación de Thomas
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Un historia que pertenece a la línea de: "Fics de Locura, de Amor y de Muerte". Espero les guste y no ofenda a nadie y luego quieran lincharme, véanlo y opinen.


**La tentación de Thomas.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Los personajes de Thomas hijo de Ferb y Vanessa y de Marie hija de Phineas e Isabella son una idea y creación original de Angelus19 y Sam-Elyember de Devianart.**

**El siguiente fic fue inspirado en la canción "Fuego Infernal", de la película el Jorobado de Notredame, tanto la canción como la película los derechos le pertenecen a Disney, esto es solo un fic sin fines de lucro, solo para creatividad y entretenimiento. **

**Esta fic en sí es una canción poniendo a Thomas como protagonista principal en el siglo XVIII y lo que hubiera pasado si su relación con su media-prima Marie se hubiera dado en aquella época. La gente que se haya leído el comic de Angelus19 en la página de Devianart podrá entender mejor de quienes estoy hablando.**

**En este fic hace una breve aparición Natasha Doofenshmirtz es un persona que yo me invente y que viene a ser la hija de Ferb y Vanessa y por lo tanto hermana de Thomas, se verá y sabrá mas de ella en fics futuros.**

**Espero que les guste y no quieran lincharme luego XD. Esto es solo para experimentar con otro tipo de fics y ver que reacción puedo lograr en ustedes el público. Esta historia pertenece a los fics que entran en mi categoría de: "Fics de Locura, de Amor y de Muerte" y pensaba escribirlo mas a futuro.**

**Pero ya no pude aguantar para publicarlo pues quiero ver cuál es la opinión y el impacto que puede tener en ustedes. Bueno sin más por el momento aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

_Se empieza a ver una escena de Danville en el siglo XVIII, todas las casas se ven algo grises y desgastadas, la gente se tranporta a pie o a caballo ya cae el anochecer y a lo lejos se escuchan las campanas de una iglesia._

_Un grupo de sacerdotes, entran peregrinando en el interior de la iglesia, cantan una canción y esparcen incienso. Ellos cantan aquí como el coro:_

**Coro:****  
****-Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti****.-****  
****-Beatae Mariae semper Virgini.-****  
****-Beato Michaeli archangelo****.-****  
****-Sanctis apostolis****.-****  
****-Omnibus sanctis****.-****  
**

Luego cercas de ahí, en el segundo piso de una casa la figura de un joven (Thomas), camina de un lado a otro de su cuarto y un buen fuego arde en una chimenea, iluminado el oscuro cuarto. De pronto sale al balcón de su cuarto y comienza a cantar lo siguiente:

_**-Oh prima Marie, tú sabes qué joven recto soy y un hijo ejemplar.-**_

_**Coro:**_

_**-Et Tibi Pater.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Prima Marie, tu sabes que muy puro soy, no como el vulgo débil y banal.-**_

_**Coro:**_

_**-Quia peccavi nimis.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Entonces Marie, di porque en el fuego te veo danzar y tus ojos como llamas son.-**_

_En ese momento se ve la silueta de su media prima Marie bailar seductoramente en el fuego de la chimenea._

_**Coro:**_

_**-Cogitatione.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-La veo, la siento, su pelo brilla como el sol. Me quema y así pierdo la razón.-**_

_**Coro:**_

_**-Verbo et opere.-**_

_Ahora Thomas saca de sus ropas una especie de bufanda que su media prima Marie le dio y la pasa por su rostro y la olfatea suavemente y luego canta lo siguiente:_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Cual fuego de infierno, me quema el corazón.-**_

_**-Impuro deseo, maldita tentación.-**_

_Luego de repente y en la oscuridad un montón de figuras encapuchadas cuyo rostro no se ve y de túnicas rojas surgen de su mente, y llenan el su cuarto y comienzan a cantar junto a él._

_**Thomas **_

_**-Mi culpa no es.-**_

_**Figuras encapuchadas:**_

_**-Mea culpa.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Si me embrujo.-**_

_**Figuras encapuchadas:**_

_**-Mea culpa.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Fue ella la que la llama encendió.-**_

_**Figuras encapuchadas:**_

_**-Mea máxima culpa.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Mi culpa no es, si he actuado mal.-**_

_**Figuras encapuchadas:**_

_**-Mea culpa.-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Pues es más fuerte la tentación que el mortal.-**_

_**Figuras encapuchadas:**_

_**-Mea máxima culpa.-**_

_Tras esto las figuras encapuchadas se lanzan contra Thomas y una especie fuego arde en él pero no le hace ningún daño y con ello aquella visión desaparece y luego continua diciendo:_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Que alguien me proteja de este cruel hechizo, si no su fuego a matarme va. Prima mía dime que no y con ello destruye esta obsesión o di que sí y se mía y mía serás.-**_

_Cuando dice que destruya esta obsesión lanza la bufanda de Marie al fuego y se ve la silueta que se había formado desaparecer y cuando dice la parte de que seas mía y mía serás, una figura hecha de humo de Marie sale y abraza a Thomas y él intenta también abrazarla para luego besarla pero esta se desvanece antes. _

_En ese momento alguien abre la puerta, una niña como de 7 u 8 años de gran muy bonita y de pelo verde y largo, es su hermana Natasha Doofenshmirtz, que come en ese momento un raro postre, helado de ajo y luego dice:_

_-Hermano venía a ver si….-_

_-Que no ves que estoy ocupado en mis oscuras reflexiones, largo, ya te atenderé después.-_

_Ella se va ofendida y cierra la puerta, no sin antes decir por lo bajo: Amargado._

_-En que estaba… oh sí ya lo recuerdo.-_

_**Thomas:**_

_**-Hay fuego de infierno, prima escogeras:**_

_**O a mí o a la perdición, se mía y de nadie más.-**_

_**Coro:**_

_**-Kyrie Eleison (Señor ten piedad).-**_

_**Thomas.**_

_**-Ten piedad de ella.-**_

_**Coro:**_

_**-Kyrie Eleison (Señor ten piedad).-**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**Y ten piedad de mí.**_

_**Coro:**_

_**-Kyrie Eleison (Señor ten piedad).-**_

_**Thomas.**_

_**-Ella mía será o de nadie maassss….**_

_Luego la escena cambia y se ve como Thomas cae al piso de rodillas y ve hacía el fuego de la chimena, la cámara se aleja y se ve como ya ha caído la oscuridad de la noche._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews ya sea para criticar o ver si les gusto, espero no haber ofendido a nadie con esto.**

**Hasta pronto y que le Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**


End file.
